Hell Hath no Fury like a Goddess Scorned!
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: Kagome always find brother rivalry a troublesome thing... So when she suddenly find herself a sister of two with a sibling rivalry on a godly level, it took more than two jugs of sake to wash the headache away... But when the worst happens, the two gods wouldve gone back to time if they could.. After all, no one messes with the goddess of war and gets away with it. TWO SHOT!


Well.. Guess my problem didn't took too long for me to take care of.. I just want you guys to know that Im back and I hope I`ll stay for a very long time this time..

Anyway, this one shot popped out of my mind as I watched the movie.. I don't know why but I found Loki highly adorable.. He`s just misunderstood `s all..

He`s so friggin cute and I wonder… What if Thor`s not the only older sibling?

_**Note: Freya is Kagome**_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Hell Hath no Fury like a goddess scorned**_

"Look brother.. This carnage must stop! Is this what you wanted to see?" Thor snarled as he forcefully twisted Loki`s neck for the younger god to see the wreckage he had caused.

A flash of regret and confusion passed through Loki`s emerald eyes as his twin orbs ran over along the whole expanse of the destroyed land. Feeling the dreaded guilt churn on his stomach, he inwardly cursed.

"It`s too late now Thor.. You cannot stop this, neither can I.. " For a moment, Thor had felt hope, thinking that his beloved younger brother actually DID care.

That is, until said brother stabbed him with a blasted dagger.

Falling on his knees with a grunt, Thor felt his eyebrow twitched as Loki rolled down the building. Thor pulled the sharp metal out and tossed it on the ground like a child would with a broken toy.

He swear he`s going to wring Loki`s skinny neck for this.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The goddess of war is mad.

No, mad is such a weak word compare to what the goddess was feeling right now. Taking a word from her former world, the goddess is perfectly downright _pissed._

First, the two had blown half of Vietnam into smeethereens.

Second, they`ve good as obliterated Middle earth out of the Earth _itself._

Third, they –_again- _nearly erased one friggin third of Antartica from the world map.

She might be the goddess of war, slash former priestess cursed by a bauble with a patience of the saint, but Freya can take only much.

It did not help that she`s still rather sore about her current predicament..

After piecing the broken bauble together, returned it to its former glory, made a totally unselfish wish, freed the trapped souls _and _saved the whole entire Japan from a spider with a major clay complex, she couldn't ask for more than a simple and contenting life.

But of course Fate didn't like her that much.

So said bastard, -*Cough* Fate *cough*-, had found it amusing to turn her into the goddess of war, seeing that she had won every battle on her part even thou a certain dog eared guy had made most of the work.

And damn, did she blew a gasket.

She still remembered the expression on her supposed to be mother`s face and her mighty god of all gods father when she had totally refused the pedestal offered to her. Her _father _said that she must be insane.. Many gods and goddesses alike would literally kill just to have the position of the _second _highest throne in Asgard, and she, a human turned goddess, had adamantly refused the said position.

The god of all gods had surprised them when he roared in laughter.

'_Then I believe that the throne will not be taken for granted since as I clearly see, you had no intention to rule… Its for the best if you would take it my dear..' _as much as it hurts to think, she still cant understand the old man`s logic.

But nonetheless, she grudgingly accepted the throne and was just beginning to rule over half of Asgard when the crowned prince came.

And she fell in love with him right away.

She still fondly remembered that little boy who would look at her in adoration and awe. Those blue eyes eerily similar to hers shining in wonder whenever she took him to her ruling.

Then, the adopted prince entered her life as well.

She fell even harder.

The half blooded boy who had mercilessly won her love shone through her adopted sibling. She saw the outcasted demon in the boy. As both felt the same.

He was lonely.

So, she ignored the protest of her father and soundlessly whisked the boy away and flew with a neck breaking speed over her land.

Without taking heed of the little god`s gaping expression, she called Thor and began training the two together.

It was one of the best moment in her long miserable life.

But all of those came abruptly on halt when Loki`s attitude took turn for the worst.

He grew a superiority complex.

Of all the complex there are, WHY did he pick that?! She had ideas on castrating the old man since she knew Loki have grown tired of his rambling about Thor. But said crowned prince grew pale and began tailing her around to make sure she wouldn't do anything drastic such as robbing their father of his family jewels.

Freya thought that maybe if she talked to Loki, he will understand.

How terribly wrong she was.

The god of mischief had thrown a tantrum rivalling a shopaholic robbed of credit cards. Freya had to countlessly beat him before he managed to come down, well, he sulked, to be precise.

That's when the two brothers began their play. It like Tag, but on a godly level.. By godly level means, destroyed continents, obliterated relics, misplace heirlooms and so much more.

Until she have had enough..

The two sibling cowered and clung to each other, damning their masculine pride when their elder sister arrived at the middle of their fight, her pets, the gorgons*, hissing at her side.

Thor and Loki hadn't been able to move for _years_.

And to think that maybe the brothers decided to get along after the beating of the century but unfortunately, no.

And this time, this time, is the _worst._

Never in a bazillion years will Freya think that Loki would have the gall to release the chitauri. And the moment she found out, her whole throne room was in shambles due to her fit of rage.

She loves her brothers, she really really do.

Standing up from the cracked throne, Freya`s lips lifted up in a snarl as she griped her staff.

It seems that she have some spanking to do.

…

…

…

But of course, THIS was Kagome we were talking about so she`d do more instead of spanking those two alone.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Loki was cornered.

After all those hard work, Thor managed to tag him. And damn did it make Loki prissy like a PMSing teenage girl.

"I give up." He sullenly admitted as the archer`s laser settled on his forehead point blank.

"Well… That`s rather anticlimactic for a god like you." Tony Stark, the man of iron said.

"Would you rather have me releasing all the chitauri?" Loki asked.

"Don't.." Captain America warned when he saw Tony opening his mouth for a smart comeback.

Looking at his brother, Loki had noted the hidden horror on his brother`s face and sneered.

"What`s the matter brother? You look pathetic.. Shaking like a leaf." Loki anticipated a taunting comeback but was shocked speechless when the god of thunder gulped in terror.

"Loki.. She`s coming and she`s NOT happy."

The avengers watched in wonder as the now suddenly silent god. Loki`s face had even gone paler that he appears to be translucent, emerald eyes wide with pupils dilating in horror.

"What?! You told me she went to middle earth and wouldn't be back for at least a century!" Loki, in a rare show of panic, yelled at the equally afraid god.

"Wait..What? There`s more of you coming?" Tony asked the two.

The two gods blatantly ignored the genius who pouted in return.

"This is ALL your fault brother! You know that she _hates _using the Chitauri and you just did it!" The Avengers watched the god as he rambled at the still shaken Loki.

"Well, let me remind you _brother, _this wouldn't have happened if you gave me the right information!" Loki spat and Thor looked at Loki in disbelief.

"I didn't know that you are planning for an _invasion _you unintellectual being!" Thor, for the first time, called Loki anything but.

"Don't involve my reigning conquest in this! If you haven't told me the wrong answer, she wouldn't be in a journey for our head you blubbling nitwit!"

"You _still _shouldn't have made war with the humans! Even if what I told is the truth, she has eyes brother! So stop blaming me you incompetent fool!"

The avengers watched the two brother bicker like one would watch a tennis match, their eyes turning to those who answered the latest.

"Incompetent?!" Loki shrieked while Thor smirked, knowing he had successfully pushed Loki`s sensitive buttons.

"How dare you call me incompetent you sonova-" But before Loki could finish his tirade, a word he learned from the problem itself, all occupants of Stark tower felt goosebumps rising over their skins.

"_**THOR! LOKI!" **_The feminine roar

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Well…. TWO SHOT!


End file.
